Golden
by HimePoto
Summary: Luego del Torneo Mágico y el Festival del Rey Dragón, Sting se permite ser quién es realmente: Un chico relajado, bromista, algo molesto y aún engreído. Por lo mismo, se ha vuelto un visitante regular en Fairy Tail. Pero un día, Mirajane Strauss siembra una idea que no deja de mosquearle: ¿Él relacionado con Natsu-san y esa rubia chillona? / CrackPairing /
1. Prólogo

_Holaaa! Ahora que el Anime de Fairy Tail volvió, encendió todas mis pasiones románticas (Soy una gran Shipper de Crack Pairing, ÑACAÑACA) y me paseé por Fanfiction viendo si habían mas Fics NaLu ( Cuando empecé a seguir el Anime/Manga habían poquísimos) y OHHH SORPRESA! Habían muchos muchos y varios BUENISIMOS! A mi manera de ver, es difícil hacer un fic romántico con esta pareja ( especialmente por lo denso que es Natsu) y que no tenga OC, pero lo hicieron! Y eso me dio ánimos, aunque este fic NO ES NALU, tendrá, PERO jeje, aquí la pareja en definitiva será StiCy. La razón: ME ENCANTA STIIIIIIING! Es tan sexy que muero! Y también, obviamente, porque creo que hace buena pareja con Lucy, y encuentro es más avispado en temas de amor que Natsu, además que me encantan las escenas de celos, jeje._

_Esto solo fue una pequeña introducción para que me conozcan un poco, espero les guste, sus opiniones son importantes! Sus reviews son mi alimeeeento! ( Y el de muchas por acá) DISFRUTEN!_

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Pareja: **StiCy_

_**Aclaración: -**Se sitúa después de los Juegos Mágicos, y trato de plasmar la personalidad de Sting que nos enseñó Mashima en su especial de Sabertooth._

_ - Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

**-PRÓLOGO-**

Sting observaba, totalmente concentrado, como la Maga Estelar de Fairy Tail regañaba al gato azul por algo que dijo de su peso, y luego volteaba totalmente roja de vergüenza y le chillaba al Dragon Slayer de Fuego que dejara fuera de esto a su trasero. Bufó fastidiado y se giró para mirar a la Strauss mayor, detrás de la barra.

.- No nos parecemos en nada, ni siquiera somos del mismo tono de rubio Mira-san- Dijo perezoso mientras recibía su jarra de cerveza. Mirajane le sonrío y se giró a su compañero.

.- ¿Acaso tú no opinas como yo, Rogue-kun?-

.- La verdad… es que estoy de acuerdo- Sting se atragantó con la bebida y miró incrédulo a su amigo mientras tosía.

.- Fro piensa lo mismo- Agregó el Exceed verde, a un lado de Rogue, levantando una de sus patitas.

.- ¡No me jodan! Acepto que comparto el espíritu de batalla con Natsu-san pero…-

.- Y lo escandaloso- Interrumpió Rogue. Lector, sentado en la barra, y Mirajane asintieron.

.- ¡Grr! ¡Puede ser! Pero… pero… - Apuntó furioso, sin quitar la vista de su compañero, a Lucy Heartphillia unas mesas más atrás- … ¡Esa rubia y yo no nos parecemos en nada, NADA!-

.- Tú tambien eres rubio Sting-

.- ¡Yo soy rubio platinado! Ella es más como… como… - Hizo mañas con las manos tratando de explicarse- … como rubio banana o algo así. ¿Entiendes? Yo soy mucho más fino, además…- Sonrío galante mientras enrollaba un mechon de su cabello entre sus dedos y jugueteaba con él- El mío es mas sedoso y brillante- Rogue suspiró.

.- Al parecer ambas son niñas…- Sting abrió la boca, listo para maldecir a su compañero, pero Mirajane le hizo señas para que pusiera atención a lo que pasaba detrás suyo. El chico se volteó y entre toda la gente del gremio Fairy Tail, posó sus ojos en la rubia Heartphillia, su aguda voz se hacía escuchar entre todo el barullo.

.- ¡No me asustes así Levy-chan! – Dijo riendo nerviosa y algo sonrojada, para luego cambiar drásticamente a un tono y pose más sexy –El mío es como delicadas y hermosas hebras de fino oro- Decía mientras sacudía con gracia su cabello , para luego poner una mueca burlesca - El de él es cómo si le hubiera caído un barril lleno de cloro- Finalizó tratando de esconder su macabra sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Un tic en el ojo de Sting apareció, mientras una venita en su frente se hinchaba de ira. Mirajane lo miraba divertida y dulcemente repitió:

.-¡Eres como el hijo de Natsu y Lucy!-

ÑACAÑACA


	2. Golden Fight

**Aclaración: **_- Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

**-Golden Fight-**

Toda la gente en el gremio Fairy Tail, sabía de lo inocente y denso que era Natsu para cosas relacionadas con el amor. Era como un chiquillo que le hacía lo que le plazca, sin darse cuenta que eso lo hizo más íntimo a Lucy. Era, como los llamaban, la pareja no-oficial del gremio.

Lucy al parecer compartía con él la ingenuidad para éstos temas, o quizás prefería no pensar sobre eso, ya que complicaría las cosas; pero ya, después de casi 2 años (sin contar los 7 en Tenroujima), Mirajane Strauss empezó a perder la paciencia. Era como mirar una maldita telenovela donde era completamente obvio quién iba con quién, pero a pesar de tantas miradas, palabras y gestos, no avanzaba.

Los´feels´ de una ´shipper´ son cosas a tomar en serio, peligrosos y mortales cuando la tensión ya era algo inaguantable. El demonio dentro de ella sólo quería agarrar la cabeza de aquellos dos y chocarlos de tal forma que ambas mandíbulas encajen y no se suelten en un buen tiempo.

Un aura oscura ya empezaba a rodearla, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron para recibir, otra vez como muchas otras, al dúo de los Dragones Gemelos y sus Exceed. Se iban acercando a la barra, saludando a los magos en el camino, cuando Mirajane lo vió: Esa sonrisa abierta, cálida y algo socarrona, el cabello rubio, algo despeinado pero con cierto estilo, y esos ojos penetrantes y traviesos.

.-¡Oi, Mira-san! –

Mirajane le sonrío en respuesta. "Lo siento, Sting-kun" Pensó mientras le invitaba una jarra de cerveza a él y su acompañante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oh. Oh. La Strauss ahora se arrepentía levemente, casi nada, de lo que sus palabras causaron. Todo el gremio era espectador de una batalla verbal entre la rubia de Fairy Tail, y el rubio ( platinado segun él) de Sabertooth, quienes peleaban a un metro de distancia del otro. ¡Hasta Natsu se había quedado sin palabras y miraba boquiabierto la escena!

.-¡Mi hijo sería más caballeroso y guapo que tú!-

.-¡¿Ah, si?! !Dudo que sea más guapo, porque déjame decirte que no eres para nada una belleza!-

.- ¡No me interesa recibir un halago de alguien como tú, ojos caídos y rasgados! ¡Pareces más el hijo de Natsu y Gray!-

.-¡Gray-sama es de Juvia! –Se escuchó un grito atrás, aunque pocos pusieron real atención.

.-¡Para que sepas me han pedido bastantes sesiones de fotos para el Sorcerer Semanal por POPULARIDAD FEMENINA! ¡¿Qué hay de ti!?.-

.- ¡Yo ya he realizado ya muchas sesiones, tengo muchos admiradores aquí en Magnolia!-

.- ¡Pues apuesto a que ninguno de esos tantos admiradores, son de nuestra edad, si no puros vejestorios!-

.-Aún somos jóvenes…- Murmuraron tristes Wakaba y Macao.

.-¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? – Dijo más confiada Lucy, tomando la Sorcerer que había sobre una mesa cerca suyo, y abriéndola en una página ya demarcada- Según éstos gráficos, el 80% de tus admiradoras son en promedio de 45 años.- Rió triunfante.

.-Maldita bruja de trasero grande….- Lucy le tiró le revista a la cara.

.-¡Abre más grande ése hocico para que se entienda bien lo que dices, STINK!-

.-¡¿Cómo diablos me llamaste?!-

.-Ohhhh…- La rubia se cubrió burlonamente la boca-¿ Acaso tus legendarios oídos de Dragon Slayer de Tercera generación no son suficientes para entender lo que una simple humana como yo dice? – Sting sonrió.

.-Disculpe señorita, pero es que estaba ocupado tratando de descifrar qué le obligó a usar un montón de paja como cabello, ya que mi LEGENDARIA visión de Dragon Slayer me dice que otra cosa no es.- Lucy mantuvo muy forzosamente la sonrisa y dió un paso hacia el chico.

.- Pues ésa visión está algo defectuosa, porque uso Shampoo y Acondicionador que yo misma creo con pociones mágicas, para que mi cabello sea suave y brillante- Levantó la barbilla, desafiándolo.- Anda, toca.- Sting sonrió confiado y le agarró, suavemente, uno de los mechones que caían a un lado de su rostro, y su sonrisa desapareció. ¡Era increíblemente sedoso! Podía ver como las hebras se deslizaban tal pétalos entre sus dedos. Lucy vió la estupefacción en la cara de su ahora rival, e iba a terminar todo con un cantarín "te lo diije", cuando el chico retiró su mano de su cabello para tomar sin mucha rudeza ( aunque igual algo bruto según Lucy) su mejilla.

.- Tu piel no parece tener el mismo cuidado que tu cabello color banana.-

.-¡Hey!-

.- Está algo áspera.- Él sabía que mentía, pero no iba a perder. Tomó su otra mejilla y estiró graciosamente la cara de la chica- Pareciera que se te va a partir rubia-

.- ¡Fdueldameeeee! (Suéltame).- Sting rió divertido ante las muecas que hacía la chica y como agitaba inútilmente los brazos, hasta que ella decidió imitarlo y le estiró los cachetes de su cara.- Fu dfara farece dfue sufeo ana frave erasien, Sfend (Tu cara parece que sufrió una grave erosión, Stink).- El Dragon Slayer percibió el tono payaso de su voz y aquel tic en su ojo reapareció. Empezó a taladrarla con la mirada y Lucy no se quedó atrás. Chocaron sus frentes sin despegar los ojos del otro.

.-¿Están… gruñendo?- Preguntó Levy. Todos respondieron un "Aha" con una gotita detrás de sus cabezas.

.- Parece que se llevan muy bien- Comentó Mirajane feliz mirando sonriente como la pareja de rubios murmuraban ( ya libres del agarre) con voz de ultratumba apodos del otro "Apestoso" "Rubia tonta" "Muestra ombligo" "Trasero enorme" "Cara grasosa" "Banana" "Oxigenado"

.-No creo que sea del todo cierto Mira-nee…- Le dijo Lisanna luego de que el aura oscura entre esos dos empezara a emerger.

.- ¡Pero míralos! Están tan cerca que pareciera se van a besar.- Contestó algo más alto, mirando de reojo como Natsu salía al fin de su estupor y cambiaba a una expresión asustada.

.- ¡LUCYYYYYYYYYY! –

.- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Le gruñeron ambos, y los demás podían jurar, que mostrando fieramente los colmillos. Natsu de pronto se sintió chiquito.

.- Y-Y-Yo te p-p-proteg-g-geré de és-és-te idiota, n-n-n-no te-te-temas .- El gremio entero casi se va de espaldas ante la declaración. ¡Natsu a duras penas se mantenía en pie del miedo! Lucy se sorprendió, pero luego le sonrió radiante a su compañero.

.- Todo está bien Natsu- Apuntó sin cuidado a Sting- Yo me puedo defender sola de ésta abejita-

.-¿¡Qué dices rubia?! –

.-¡Lo que escuchaste rubio!-

.-¡Banana!-

.-¡Oxigenado!.-

.- ¡Nunca serás mi madre!.-

.- ¡No le llegas ni a los talones a mi hijo!-

.- ¡No tienes ningún hijo!-

.-¡Si lo tuviera no sería como tú!-

.-¡Claro, soy demasiado guapo!.-

.-Mmm.. Sting-kun, es hora de irnos- Interrumpió un poco dudoso el Exceed. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan alterado por tanto tiempo ¡y con una mujer! El chico gruñó con frustración, miró a Lector y suspiró resignado.

.- Ok, como soy más maduro que ALGUNAS personas- Lucy apretó la mandíbula- dejaré ésta discusión sin sentido- Sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y dispuso a retirarse. Un paso, dos pasos, la mitad de un tercero y ¡PAS! De cara al suelo. Silencio sepulcral. Lucy le había hecho una zancadilla.

-¡TUUUUUUUU!- Rogue y Lector rápidamente detuvieron por la espalda a Sting, antes de que se lanze contra la maga estelar. .- ¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE PATEARÉ ÉSE GORDO TRASERO QUE TIENES!.- Natsu también tuvo que parar a su amiga por la espalda y poner bastante fuerza para que no se le escapara.

.- ¡Suéltame Natsu, déjame ir!-

.-¡Maldicióoooooooon!- Natsu, movido por algo desconocido para él, tomó a Lucy como saco de papas y sin darle tiempo para reanudar su pelea, se fue a toda velocidad del gremio. Sting aún furioso, se libró de sus amigos y se fue corriendo trás la pareja. Rogue y ambos gatos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo.

.- ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?-

.-Yo te lo diré Lily- Mirajane juntó sus manos en actitud soñadora- ¡Nació el StiCy!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Les gustó? Yo veo a la pareja de éste modo, ñaca ñaca. Ahorita tengo tuto, pero en el próximo capítulo les dare mas detalles.

Pero antes quiero agradecer a **Neko Heartgneel **y **Dislacie** por sus lindos reviews, me animaron a subir el cap más rapido *-* .

Espero leerlas para éste capítulo!

Hime cambio y fuera!


	3. Golden Escape

**Aclaración:** _- Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

**Golden Escape**

Luego de que Natsu se llevara a su compañera a quién sabe dónde, el grupo de Sabertooth también había desaparecido, y Fairy Tail quedó en completo silencio. Todo fue tan repentino que nadie sabía bien qué decir, hasta que Mirajane dijo aquello del "Sticy".

Todo se volvió un caos.

Los hombres alegando que los otros gremios no podían llevarse a sus magas, y las mujeres chillando (con la peliblanca como líder) de que había nacido un triángulo amoroso.

-El gremio al parecer está dividido.- Dijo Wendy con una gotita en la cabeza viendo como un aura oscura cubría una mitad del gremio, y la otra era llenado por un fondo rosa con burbujitas y corazones.

-No creo sea así- Respondió Charles con sus patitas cruzadas viendo el mismo escenario extraño que Wendy. La chica miró a su amiga sin entender.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Lily captando la atención de Wendy- Aunque tengan reacciones diferentes, en el fondo todo el gremio piensa lo mismo.-

-¡Aye! –

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa?- Dijo la Dragon Slayer con un poco de exasperación. Los tres Exceed la miraron al mismo tiempo y respondieron al unísono.

- Lucy y Sting parecen una pareja-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Los perdimos? – Natsu se asomó con cuidado por el callejón y chequeó los alrededores.

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo.

Olfateó un poco y finalmente, suspiró aliviado.

Cayó de sentón al suelo, totalmente relajado y sonrió. - ¡Al fin! Qué duros son, ¿No, Lucy?- Miró su hombro derecho, donde debería estar Lucy-saco de papas, pero no estaba.

Su brazo parecía que sostenía algo invisible… ¡Oh no! ¡Se le había caído en algún lugar! Natsu rápidamente se levantó y salió del callejón, pero se detuvo cuando lo asaltó una idea ¿Y si ése maldito de Sting la había encontrado y por eso ya no lo seguía? Su cuerpo entero se crispó de rabia - ¡LUCYYY! -

- Cá-Cállate Natsu- Se escuchó la débil voz de la chica. El pelirosado miró asustado bajo suyo y vio la cabellera rubia de su compañera.

-¿Eh?- La maga estaba tal cual Koala abrazando, usando todas sus extremidades, el torso del chico. Ahora Natsu estaba curioso- ¿Por qué estás ahí Lucy?- La chica se sostuvo con más fuerza.

- Po-porque eres u-u-un animal y-y-y-y desconside-derado y-y-y ..- El chico arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo realmente, pero al menos la chica estaba a salvo y con él.

- Al menos nos libramos de ése idiota, pero quedé muy cansado, corrí mucho ¡Uff! - Flectó y estiró sus piernas (Con Lucy aún amarrada a su cuerpo) y brazos. – Mejor me tomaré un baño, vamos – Empezó a caminar, y Lucy se dio cuenta que era en dirección a SU casa, pero aún estaba tan mareada y shockeada por todas las piruetas que hizo el Dragon Slayer tratando de escapar del rubio (En una de las cuales casi se cae y tuvo que sujetarse como pudo, por lo cual terminó como estaba ahora) que sólo escaparon murmullos inentendibles que Natsu no tenía intención de escuchar.

Lucy sintió que algo rugía sobre su estómago.

- ¡Y muero de hambre! ¿Tienes comida en tu casa Lucy?-

- A-Ayuda…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por los alrededores de la catedral de Magnolia, estaba Sabertooth, donde Rogue se debatía si quedarse, o ignorar a Sting y regresar solo a su gremio.

Podía sentir las miradas extrañadas y curiosas de los transeúntes que pasaban detrás de ellos y los cuchicheos de las señoras apuntando a su compañero rubio.

No se consideraba alguien vergonzoso, pero en éste momento, sólo quería convertirse en una sombra y huir, huir lejos de la catedral, de Magnolia, del idiota de Sting que olfateaba las paredes, suelos y objetos como un perro policial busca-drogas.

-¡Tú puedes Sting-kun! ¡No pueden escapar de tu olfato!- Le porreaba Lector saltando a su lado.

-Fro piensa que vamos tarde- Rogue asintió medio-orgulloso por la acotación de su amigo Exceed.

- Frosh tiene razón Sting, debemos regresar pronto al gremio, debes cumplir tu papel como Maestro, y no ummm…- bajó un poco más la voz- …haciendo un espectáculo- Sting se volteó, finalmente, poniéndole atención

-¿Espectáculo?- Vio a la gente acumulada, un grupo de diez o quizás quince personas, detrás de Rogue. - ¿Necesitan algo?- La gente de repente se tensó y negaron con nerviosismo. - Pues yo sí. De casualidad ¿No han visto a una rubia y un mago de cabello rosado pasar por acá?-

La gente se miró entre sí y Sting entendió que era una negativa.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Rogue! Anda ¿Por qué no me ayudas? ¡Así…! – Guardó silencio. Miró a su amigo sorprendido para luego apuntarlo acusadoramente- ¡Eres un maldito Rogue, todo este tiempo no me has ayudado en nada! ¡Traidor! – El chico de las sombras gruñó ya cansado de todo esto.

-¡Esto es ridículo, solo volvamos! ¡Tú debes liderar el gremio y yo debo saber si Yukin…!- Se tapó la boca asustado, rogando que Sting fuera lo suficiente idiota para que no haya entendido. Qué iluso.

-Oohhh…- El rubio estiró los labios en una sonrisa burlona y pícara- Con que ése es tu apuro- Rogue empezó a sudar ridículamente- Ahora entiendo taaantas cosas- Rogue sintió su cara arder- Eres un maldito, lo tenías bien escondido- Rogue echaba vapor por los oídos- El frío y desinteresado Rogue Chaney le gusta una chica, y no cualquiera, si no la más educada y vergonzosa maga de Sabertooth, quién lo diría- Rogue estaba a punto de desmayarse- Aunque ahora que lo pienso tú igual eres excesivamente educado y vergonzoso- Rogue sólo veía manchas de colores- Aunque tú eres mas retraído, y Yukino más cálida, son opuestos en ése sentido- Rogue empezó a perder fuerza en las piernas- Oh oh, ya entiendo. ¡Se complementan!- Rogue finalmente cayó inconsciente-¿Rogue? ¡Oi, Rogue!-

-¡Rogue!- Frosh corrió asustado a socorrer a su amigo y empezó a llorar- ¡Rogue… está muerto!-

-Claro que no Frosch, es sólo que Sting-kun hizo que se desmayara- Aclaró Lector apuntando a Sting.

-Oh.. ummm… bueno, creo que ahora sí que debemos volver- Tomó al chico por la capa y empezó a arrastrarlo, avanzando hacia la estación de trenes- El show acabó ¿Pueden al menos hacerme un camino para pasar?- Había olvidado a su público.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquella misma tarde Lucy y Natsu regresaron al gremio; él enérgico como siempre y ella más calmada aunque algo nerviosa. Apenas puso un pie en el recinto, supo que tendría que aguantar burlas y preguntas de todo tipo.

La primera en acercarse fue Mirajane, con un entusiasmo que la asustó. Trató de esquivar las preguntas directas y vergonzosas de la peliblanca, pero cuando halló una abertura para escapar, apareció Lisanna y Cana cerrándole la salida.

-¡NATSUUU! ¡AUXILIOO!- Gritó por sobre las chicas. El chico sólo se rió divertido.

-¡Estás en problemas Luuucy!-

-¡No le encuentro lo gracioso, por favor, sácame de aquí!- Lloriqueó.

-Estoy ocupado-

- ¡Sólo estás comiendo!-

- Comer es muy importante Lucy ¿No, Happy?-

-¡Aye!-

- ¡P-P-Pero…! – Miró de reojo a las chicas. Sus ojos habían tomado un brillo malévolo que le causó escalofríos a la maga estelar.- ¡Kyaa! ¡Natsuuu!- El chico sudó algo frío ante la imagen algo terrorífica de como su compañera desaparecía poco a poco entre las peliblancas y la Alberona, como siendo arrastrada a las profundidades del mar.

Trató de ignorarlas y siguió comiendo.

Fue una seguidilla de gritos, exclamaciones y acusaciones melosas, hasta que se escuchó un débil llanto.

Él junto con otros del gremio voltearon y vieron a Mirajane de cuclillas, tapándose el rostro.

-N-No quise decirlo así Mira-san, lo siento- Lucy trataba de calmar a la camarera- Pero es una locura.-

-Lucy, qué mala eres, hiciste llorar a Mirajane- Le regañaba divertido Happy sin soltar su pescado- Además todos opinan lo mismo- Lucy puso cara de horror y Natsu empezó a poner real atención.

-¿Q-Qué? – Miró al resto del gremio- ¿Es verdad?- Miradas, murmullos y asentimientos vehementes por parte de varias mujeres. Palideció.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?- La chica, por alguna razón, no quería que su compañero de misiones se enterara.

- N-nada Natsu, es sólo una tontería- Se escuchó un gimoteo de Mirajane. Lucy trató de obviarlo- ¡Vamos a una misión! ¡Sí! ¡Una misión! – Empezó a reírse demasiado fuerte mientras caminaba como robot sin aceitar hacia el tablero de misiones.

- Lucy, estás extraña- Natsu se quedó en silencio- Nah, olvídalo, en sí eres extraña- Agregó con una sonrisa. Lucy aguantó las ganas de zarparle un manotazo.

-Sí sí, tienes razón, ahora vamos a una misión. Rápido, anda- Sin pensar lo tomó de la mano y fue a la salida, pasando de largo los murmullos.

Ya casi podía sentir la libertad, la brisa; sus músculos y corazón listos para relajarse, hasta que la mano grande y fuerte de Natsu le devolvió el agarre.

Volteó con el rostro totalmente enrojecido para preguntar qué sucedía. Lucy ahogó un chillido en su garganta.

El Dragon Slayer tenía la mirada afilada y penetrante, su rostro usualmente alegre y relajado estaba tenso y mortalmente serio. La maga se empezó a asustar.

-¿N-Natsu?-

- Tengo muy buenos oídos Lucy- A pesar de las circunstancias, la voz grave y lenta de Natsu era bastante atractiva para la chica-¿Qué es eso de ser pareja de Sting?-

Oh no…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Perdón por la demora! Pero es que se me vinieron todos los exámenes encima! La verdad quería hacer este capítulo más largo pero también quería actualizar, ñacañaca.

Personalmente disfruto más los romances lentos, así que tendrán que tener paciencia hasta que llegue el REAL LOVE STICY, por mientras, vean como florece *O*.

Gracias por seguir la historia, nos vemos en el otro capítulo :D

Se despide: HIME

**REVIEWS**

**Monse2102: **Gracias! Espero éste capítulo igual te guste, espero poder seguir leyéndote *-*

**NekoHeartgneel: **Acá están los frutos de los ánimoooooos! Quiero tu comentario oh fiel lectora e.e :DDD Te gustó? Te gustó?

**SakuSakuKyomi: **Aquí llego tu conti! Como estuvo'? Y SIIII Sting es tan rico y sexy *-* . Uno de los pocos rubios que me gustan asi bien varonilmente (¿)

**Mislu: **Habrá más peleas, sólo espera, jujujuju (/Y celos )

**InkHeart: **En el fondo quiero que se rian y se enamoren de la pareja, wuju :DD

**Dislacie: **Holi Holi! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi manejo de PJ T-T , creo que es una parte muy importante en los fic, no quitarles su escencia, porque por algo nos gustaron en el Manga/Anime, no? Trataré de que vaya todo de acuerdo y calze xD . Natsu por ahora no se meterá directamente, falta harto para eso, pero se verán igualmente reacciones de él, un Natsu no-metiche no es un Natsu xD. Estaré pendiente que me escribas e.e Yiaa xD Gracias, nos vemos :DD

**Alinekiryuu: **Quiero agregar primero, que me encantan tus historias! Las leí de mi celular hace poco, así que no te dejé un buen merecido reviews, ( llegará), asi que leas mi historia me hace muy feliz ;O; . Espero el hilo de la historia sea de tu agrado , planeo de todas formas poner un Natsu celoso, pero maaaas adelante xD. Tau *-*

**Kiten-Chama: **Natsu también se asusta y tiembla, wuajajajaj! Gracias~~ :3

**Sefiroth Bright: **A mi también me encantan sus peleaaaas, disfruto más hacer diálogos que describir las acciones, no se si se nota xD. Espero te haya gustado esta, aunque no tenia tanta pelea u_u xD

**Magnux Bane: **Concuerdo con la descripción de Sting *baba* y-y-y-y si, creo que es uan lectura más liviana y que se disfruta más, además, Fairy Tail sin humor es… extraño xD Tomando la historia originalmente y no como AU. Y los errores ortográficos son mi obsesión! No puedo creer que haya tenido, quizás de puntuación xD. Jaja, me diste en mi talón de Aquiles, le mandaré un EDIT para que pase "piola" jejej. Gracias por tu crítica de todas maneras, son muy bien aceptadas, ya que la historia son para ustedes, después de todo. Nos vemos o/!


	4. Promise

_Holaaaa! Espero disfruten éste capítulo! Lo hice con cariño. Confieso que tardé más porque buscaba una canción inspiradora, y de la nada me acordé hace unos días de que para éste capítulo ( Que tiene más NaLu) necesitaba algo más ummm relacionado, y Oh! Canción del Seiyuu de Natsu vino a mi mente! Lo pueden escuchar y leer en éste enlace: __**watch?v=Dnq7dBRT8ao**__ (Agregar antes el link de Youtube y el "slash") Para la que no lo conozca, éste es un PJ de Amnesia (Anime basado en un Juego Otome) Y tiene la voz de Natsu, jeje, yo me lo imaginé cantando y oh que hermoso, ñacañaca! _

_**Nota:**__ El video es mío! Me gusta traducir pero en el Movie Maker es una paaaaaja, así que si conocen un editor de videos que tenga la opción de subtitular, agradecería que me lo hicieran saber :c! Para que los haga mas boni . Tenía otro video subtitulado de Diabolik Lovers, Character song de Ayato ( QUE ES RICO EL AHHHHH!) y Youtube me lo hizo eliminar, Jum! :c! Pero era bonito, me demoré harto haciéndolo ;O;. Bueno, ésa es mi historia, ñe! xD Nos leemos abajo!_

**Aclaración:** _- Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

**Promise**

Oh si, oh si ¡Aquí estaba! Mirajane sabía que con la intrusión de Sting, Natsu tarde o temprano actuaría, daría aquel paso tan esperado por ella, aunque no había predicho que fuera tan pronto.

-¡Lissana, la cámara, la cámara!- La última Strauss asintió y rápidamente fue detrás de la mesa del bar, donde en uno de los cajones estaba guardada la cámara de su hermana. Corrió de vuelta y Mirajane se lo arrebató (sin ser brusca) y empezó a filmar. Esto definitivamente debía quedar guardado.

-¿P-Pareja…? - Lucy claramente estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, no sólo por la pregunta de su compañero, si no que todos, TODOS, estaban atentos a sus palabras.

Añadiendo, también, que Natsu ni siquiera pestañeaba, aún la taladraba con esa mirada tan amenazante.

-Sí, pareja.- Apretó su agarre. Lucy se puso aún más roja, recordando que estaban tomados de la mano- Somos un equipo, y tu eres mi compañera Lucy, no de Sting, no de Sabertooth.-

Mirajane hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no moverse mucho y poder enfocar bien. ¡Una clara escena de celos, Oh Dios Mío!

Lucy tragó duro, se le hacía difícil hablar.

-Lo sé Natsu, hemos sido compañeros por casi dos años- Sonrió con suavidad- No soy pareja de nadie, y no soy compañera con nadie más que contigo- Natsu de repente aflojó su agarre y las facciones de su rostro, luciendo ahora confundido.

- ¿Pareja y compañeros son cosas diferentes? –

La quijada de los magos llegó al suelo de la sorpresa, excepto por Mira, quién aún esperanzada seguía filmando. Lucy sólo miraba incrédula a su compañero, temblando del shock.

-S-Si Natsu, son muy diferentes…-

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – El chico ahora soltó completamente el agarre y se cruzó de brazos.

- Pues, nosotros somos compañeros- Natsu asintió – Y ummm… Bisca y Alzack son pareja- El chico ladeó la cabeza en duda.

-Pero ellos también son compañeros- La rubia ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Sí, pero recuerda que eran compañeros antes de ser pareja ¿No ves la diferencia del antes y ahora?- El chico cerró los ojos, pensando.

- Mmm… pues… ahora tienen una hija ¿Es eso? – Abrió los ojos alarmado y tomó a Lucy de los hombros- ¡¿Tienes una hija con Sting?!- Lucy lo miró ceñuda y sonrojada.

-¡Claro que no, idiota!- Pero Natsu no la escuchó.

- ¿¡Por eso peleaban antes?! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo mencionaban cosas de hijos!- Se agarró de la cabeza, y un aura depresiva lo rodeó de repente- Cómo no me percaté, si no me he despegado de ti, en qué momento ocurrió ¿Tan rápido es todo esto de tener hijos? –

- Natsu es adorable ¿No creen? – Wendy le sonrió nerviosa a la peliblanca, dándole algo de razón.

- Lo está disfrutando…- Murmuraron todos a coro. Mirajane sólo amplió su sonrisa.

- ¡Dónde crees que vas!- Gritó Lucy viendo como el DragonSlayer se dirigía a la salida.

- ¡A Sabertooth! ¡Debo matar a ése maldito!- La rubia ya en su límite, tomó con una fuerza digna de la Scarlet a su compañero por la bufanda, y lo tiró al suelo. Natsu le iba a replicar enojado pero Lucy le miró con ojos fieros de enojo.

-¡Me vas a escuchar Natsu Dragneel! – Su compañero asintió repetidamente, completamente asustado- ¡No hay nada de pareja ni compañeros con Sting Eucliffe! –

- Ha recordado su apellido- Le susurró Lissana a su hermana, pero se enderezó ante la mirada que le dirigió la maga estelar. Lucy daba miedo.

- ¡La discusión anterior fue porque decían que Sting era como hijo nuestro! –

-¿N-N-Nuestro? …¿Tu y yo? – Lucy no dijo nada, así que Natsu supuso que era un "Sí" - ¿Por qué?-

Mirajane dio un paso adelante, aún con cámara en mano.

-Piénsalo Natsu. Físicamente él posee varias partes de ambos. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos claros, su porte de chico aristocrático, y una sonrisa muy parecida a la tuya Natsu.- Ésta vez se dirigió al público más grande- Su personalidad es como una mezcla: Su calidez y actitud fresca hacia los demás es como la de Lucy, y el deseo ferviente de luchar, de superarse, ser fuerte es como el de Natsu, al igual que su actitud bromista y buscapleitos ¡Miren cómo se peleó con Lucy! Es como los chicos, siempre se…- Mirajane miró al vacío, como recordando algo.

- ¿Mira-san? – La Strauss volvió en sí y empezó a reír nerviosa.

- Bueno, entendieron mi punto ¿No? Si me disculpan, debo ir a ver cómo está el suministro de alimentos en la bodega.- Apagó la cámara y con pasos pequeños y rápidos desapareció tras la puerta a un lado del bar.

- Eso fue extraño…- Dijo Macao sin despegar ojo de la puerta.

- Mira-san oculta algo…- Empezaron unos murmullos, Lucy aprovechó esto y salió del gremio. Natsu la siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mirajane Strauss estaba sentada en un cajón de la bodega, cabizbaja. Ella sabía que Natsu y Lucy hacían una pareja perfecta, lo supo apenas vio que el chico la trajo a unirse al gremio, y luego estuvo más que segura cuando la proclamó como su compañera de equipo. Aquella idea que involucraba al Dragon Slayer de Luz era para sacar celos de Natsu, y también para plantear la idea de ellos como pareja y hacer que piensen en ellos como algo más. Pero hace unos momentos, mientras daba sus puntos, se percató de un detalle pequeño, pero importante para una shipper como ella.

Al momento de discutir, Natsu nunca le seguía realmente a Lucy. Siempre era que él le gastaba una broma, Lucy se enojaba y le respondía y listo. Ahí quedaba. Natsu se divertía poniendo de nervios a su compañera, de ver sus reacciones, y ya. Ella lo encontraba tierno, ya que sólo hacía aquello con Lucy, lo que le hacía ganar puntos a la pareja.

Pero cuando Lucy y Sting discutieron fue totalmente diferente. Sting sí, fue el que empezó todo, acercándose a Lucy y encarándola por el comentario que había lanzado antes, y Lucy sí, respondió de vuelta, con su típico "¿Qué dijiste?". Pero Sting le respondió de vuelta, con su sonrisa burlona y desinteresada, pero tomando en cuenta a la chica, no dejándola con las palabras en la boca como lo solía hacer Natsu. Y así, Lucy se relajó de una extraña manera. Nunca nadie la había visto mantener una discusión tanto tiempo. Ambos habían lanzado comentarios ingeniosos y algo divertidos. En primera sabía que los habían comparado con las peleas de Natsu y Gray, pero esto era mucho más "sofisticado", más… de pareja.

Mira tragó saliva.

Se dio cuenta que Sting hacía mejor pareja con Lucy que el mismo Natsu.

Qué traición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsu no sabía si entrar o no al departamento de Lucy. Había decidido seguirla con cautela y hablarle cuando estuviera seguro no estaba enojada, pero cada vez que se decidía, escuchaba a la chica gruñir, bufar o la veía patear con fuerza una lata o piedra que se encontraba en el camino.

¿Para tanto había sido lo que pasó en el gremio?

Lucy no era de estar triste o molesta por tanto tiempo cuando se trataba de él. Natsu se revolvía el cerebro tratando de encontrar una explicación a esto.

Escuchó a la chica suspirar por quinta vez dentro de su cuarto. Natsu igual suspiró, afligido. Desde que había entrado a su hogar, Lucy se había tirado desganada a su cama y no se había movido ni un ápice.

Pensó que era mejor volver más tarde, o quizás mañana, así que se giró para saltar a la calle, pero le pareció escuchar un quejido. Puso más atención.

Lucy seguía en la misma posición.

Otro quejido de nuevo.

Lucy estaba llorando y lo más probable es que era por su culpa.

Iba a entrar, pero algo le dijo que no era la manera. De mala gana dio tres toques a la ventana. Vio como Lucy se incorporaba de un salto en la cama, lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos, y le abría la ventana.

Lo demás no se lo esperó.

Lucy con la misma fuerza bestial de antes lo tiró de la bufanda, pero hacia ella, y lo abrazó, rodeándole su cuello.

-¡Perdón Natsu, perdón! ¡Fui una bruta, no tuve que comportarme así! ¡Sé que a veces eres un idiota!-

- Oi…-

- ¡Y por eso no tendría que haberme molestado así!- Natsu sonrió y apartó un poco a su compañera para mirarle el rostro.

- Yo también quiero disculparme, por lo tonto que fui- Dijo mientras le limpiaba los rastros de lágrima de sus mejillas- No debí reaccionar así, eres mi compañera y te tengo completa confianza, es sólo que…- Se rascó la mejilla, algo avergonzado- Bueno… no me gustaría que te fueras del gremio…- Lucy pestañeó confusa.

- ¿Irme? ¿Por qué habría de irme?-

- Cuando era niño, varias personas dejaron el gremio, y yo no entendía por qué, no pareciera que eran por problemas, de hecho hasta iban de visita más tarde. Le pregunté al viejo, y me dijo que decidieron irse a los gremios donde trabajaban sus parejas- Lucy sonrió y le tomó las manos al chico.

- Natsu, yo nunca me iré de Fairy Tail si hay gente que quiere me quede. Lo prometo. – Natsu le devolvió el agarre y acercó su rostro al de ella, algo ansioso.

- ¿Y si tienes una pareja?-

- Ni siquiera con eso-

- ¿Segura?-

-Muy segura-

-¿Eso quiere decir que podrías tener una pareja?-

- Pues… la verdad eso espero.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ummm… creo que toda chica quiere tener a alguien que sea íntimo, ya sabes, para conversar, bromear, compartir, alguien que la proteja, la cuide y la quiera-

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente eso de los compañeros? Nosotros somos así ¿No?- La chica sintió arder su rostro.

-S-Si, pero es diferente Natsu- El chico acercó aún más su rostro, escudriñándola.

- ¿En qué?- Dijo lentamente. Lucy trató de mirar a otro lado, lejos de la cara de su compañero.

- V-Verás…- Natsu soltó sus manos para tomarla del rostro y hacer que quedaran de frente de nuevo.

-Mírame a la cara Lucy, no mientas-

-¡No mentiré! Es que estás muy cerca….- El chico se alejó un poco sin soltar la cabeza rubia de su compañera.

- ¿Entonces?-

-Las parejas hacen cosas m-m-más –íntimas… -

- ¿Cómo qué?-

-Ha-Hablan de cosas secretas, cosas que sólo saben ellos dos, porque son en quienes más confían.-

- ¿Qué más?-

- U-Ummm… se-se dan besos y esas cosas- Empezó a reírse mecánicamente, pero esto no inmutó a Natsu-

- ¿Qué más? Cuéntamelo todo Lucy-

- Es que bueno, e-están los besos, abrazos, se toman de las manos, se hacen cariños, y-y-y- se dicen cosas dulces, y-y-y-y- bueno, otras cosas más de las que no sabría explicarte…-

- ¿Qué cosas?-

- Pregúntale a Erza o Gray cuando vuelvan de su misión, quizás ellos sepan- Natsu volvió a cortar la distancia- ¡De verdad no sé cómo decirte Natsu!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan complicado es?-

- No lo sé... pero es vergonzoso, así que no me hagas decirlo- Suplicó. Natsu la soltó y miró al techo con resignación.

- Ahhh, ahora estoy más curioso-

-Bueno, cuando tengas pareja lo sabrás- Dijo menos tensa, libre de la cercanía del chico.

-Yo no tendré pareja- Lucy lo quedó mirando, pensando si había escuchado bien.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

- Primero, no me llama la atención realmente, ni me he parado a pensar en ello- Dijo sin interés mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la cocina- Y lo otro, es que Mira me dijo que si conseguía pareja te iba a perder Lucy- Sintió su corazón tomar un galope más rápido y fuerte, y fue tomando intensidad mientras Natsu se detenía en el umbral, y giraba la cabeza para mirarla. Su perfil se le hizo atrayente- No perderé a mi compañera por una mujer, y más si sólo la diferencia son unos cuantos roces de manos y labios. Estoy bien así, contigo, no necesito más- Lucy no podía despegar la mirada de Natsu, por primera vez, no había rastro de un amigo o compañero en él, sino el de un hombre.

-Natsu…- El chico sonrío abiertamente y retomó su camino a la cocina.

Lucy estaba tan metida en sus ensoñaciones que cuando recobró la consciencia total solo pudo ver abatida como su refrigerador y alacena estaban casi vacíos, y su compañero descansando plácidamente en su cama. No lo despertaría por ésta vez, SOLO POR ESTA VEZ.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ne, Sting-sama ¿Qué le sucede a Rogue-sama? Hace rato que me hace la vista gorda y me ignora…-

-Cosas de chicos Yukino, de verdad me muero por decírtelo pero hay códigos entre hombres, tú sabes- La albina lo miró aún sin entender, pero demasiada educada como para preguntar otra vez. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo les fue en Fairy Tail? ¿Estaban todos bien?- Sting de repente cambió la cara a una más asqueada.

-Sí, sí, el mismo bullicio de siempre, nada nuevo que contar- Dijo agitando la mano como haciéndole quite.

- ¿Vio a Lucy-sama? Hace tiempo no me he podido comunicar con ella…- El rubio (platinado) iba a lanzar algún comentario ácido de la maga estelar, pero reparó en lo dicho por su compañera.

- ¿Se comunican? ¿Cómo?-

- Vía Lácrima, pero hace días no la he pillado, por eso preguntaba si la vio, quizás estaba de misión-

- Ohh, si si, estaba ahí compartiendo con los del gremio, de una pieza, no te preocupes- Yukino sonrió- ¿Son buenas amigas?-

- Pues… yo la considero una amiga, no sé si ella lo hará, pues al parecer es amigable con todos- Sting gruñó- ¿Sting-sama?-

-No sé cómo te puedes llevar bien con ésa rubia, es quejosa, chillona, gritona, no tiene modales y su rubio es opaco y horrible- Bufó- Y no es amigable con todos, pues a mí me trata muy mal, es una irrespetuosa.- Yukino parpadeó.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes, Sting-sama?-

-Sí, discutimos, todo por una idea sin sentido- Lector, quién degustaba en silencio su pescado, le susurró a Yukino.

- No es tan sin sentido si lo piensas bien…-

-¡Oi, Lector! ¿De qué lado estás?-

- ¿Qué idea Sting-sama?- Preguntó tratando de desviar la atención un poco del Exceed.

- ¡Hmm! De que soy como el hijo de Natsu-san y la rubia, porque nos… parecemos…- Dijo mirando para otro lado, ofendido. Pasaron unos segundos, y no escuchaba respuesta de la Maga Estelar. Volteó a verla y la chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y con la cabeza baja.

Sting palideció.

-¡Piensas lo mismo!-

-¡Lo siento Sting-sama! – Dijo rápidamente mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¡No puede ser!- Lloriqueó, y se sentó derrotado en una de las bancas de su gremio. Yukino sonrió nerviosa- ¿Me puedes decir qué tengo de parecido con esa rubia?-

- Bueno…- Puso un dedo en su mentón y miró hacia arriba, como buscando las palabras adecuadas en el techo.- Creo que… ambos tienen unas maneras muy divertidas de reaccionar –

-¿Divertidas? ¿A qué te refieres?- Yukino no sabía cómo decirlo sin que su Maestro se sienta ofendido.

- Es que… bueno… ehhh… cuando usted se sorprende Sting-sama, o recibe una mala noticia, o un susto… las caras que pone… son casi iguales a las de Lucy-sama…- Sting abrió muy grande los ojos y pestañeó, para luego levantarse y levantar el puño en protesta.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Yukino chilló asustada.

- ¡Así mismo es Lucy-sama!-

- ¡No, no! ¡No es cierto! ¡MALDICIOOOON!- Pateó enojado la banca donde había estado sentado.

- ¡Ahora actúa como Natsu-sama!-

- ¡AHHHH! ¡ROGUE, VAMOS A OTRA MALDITA MISIÓN!- Gritó enojado mientras cogía un trabajo del tablero y se dirigía a la salida.

- Pero si acaban de llegar….- Fijó su vista en el Dragon Slayer de las sombras, y se dio cuenta que éste la había estado mirando, pero que se había girado rápidamente y seguía a su compañero. Yukino se decidió.

- ¡Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, iré con ustedes!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Qué les pareció? :DDDD! _

_Cómo había dicho, éste será un fic LENTO. Es StiCy, en serio! Pero recuerden que hay toda una historia de Natsu y Lucy detrás, primero quiero dejar en claro la relación de ambos, para luego empezar la de Sting y Lucy, que será paulatina, no demasiada romántica, ya que no quiero salirme mucho del estilo que es Fairy Tail. _

_Lo bonito del mundo de FT y que ayuda mucho a la creación de fics, es lo del Tablero de Misiones. Se pueden hacer muchas aventuras, equipos y relaciones partiendo de allí. Así que no desperdiciaré aquello y de ahí se empezarán a dar situaciones lindas jejejejejej. _

_Bueno, con mi comentario de arriba, quiero invitarlas a las que no conocen, a meterse al mundo de Diabolik Lovers, ya que habrá una misión relacionada de ése tipo. Más para que conozcan, ya que cuando haga aquel capítulo daré una pequeña explicación. NO SE ARREPENTIRAN!_

_Bueno, nos vemos el otro capítulo, que estén bien y pasen bonitos días. Sus reviews son bienvenidos n-n!_

_Se despide: HIME_

**REVIEWS**

**MirrorWithCream: **Holaaa! Bienvenida a mi mundo! (¿) Bueno, la verdad si se llevan mal, pero todo irá evolucionando, algo lento, pero lo hará. Espero sigas la historia ya que por ahora tendrá más NaLu que StiCy xD. Espero te haya gustado éste cap, aunque Sting haya aparecido poquito xD. Nos leemos o/!

**Yaissa-chan: **Queeeeee! Éste Fic serpa StiCy! Pero por ahora tendrá mucho NaLu asi que disfruta mientras puedas, MWAJAJAJAJA ( no te vayas :c ) xD

**Neko Heartgneel: **Holi mi fiel lectora *w*/! Jeje, que bueno te haya gustado! Y espero hayas disfrutado éste también! Y si! Natsu es tonto, pero tiene sus momentos sinceros y varoniles. Y STING ES TAN RICO DIOS MIO AHHHHH! Ya no puedo esperar a escribir cuando esté enamorado AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Gracias por tus animos, espero seguir leyéndote, adiós, fiel lectora ;O;/!

**Monse2102: **Bueno, la verdad está celoso, pero ni siquiera él lo sabe, es tan tierno ( y estúpido) xD Yyyy Aquí esta el siguiente, espero lo hayas disfrutado y hayas dicho " AWW!" xD No habrá por ahora Sting-perro, quizás mas adelante, ÑACAÑACA!

**Magnux Bane: **El fic es para reírse asi que bueno que te hayas carcajeado (¿) Jaja siii! Sting es un picarón la verdad e.e Al menos, tengo la imagen de que molesta harto a Rogue xD , Rogue es muy Tsundere a mi parecer. Éste también lo revise pero espero no se me haya pasado ninguna e_e . Espero lo hayas disfrutado, y reído :DD. Como podras ver igual tendrá algo de Rogue x Yukino. Nos estamos leyendo!

**Reviewero Secreto: **No me demoré tanto como esperaba XD . Aquí está la continuación! Espero lo hayas disfrutado e.e.


End file.
